A tale as old as time
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: I've set Titanic in beauty and the beast! Dedicated to Titanic4life! I hope you enjoy! R&R, COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

_**Hi I finally have a new story! Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life!! Read and follow Titanic4life! This story is a (similar) crossover between Titanic and beauty and the beast. I've made a few changes but it's the same storyline. I've had this idea for a while so I hope you enjoy it! I will try to make the next chapter longer. Enjoy! P.S I don't want to see any hate comments about my writing skills or anything else.**_ _ **if you don't have anything nice to comment don't comment, thank you.**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose was on her way out to town. She was going to the book store to get a new book. "Morning Rose. Have you finished that book already?" Exclaimed the librarian. "Yeah it was amazing. I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" "Not yet sorry" Rose looked at the books. "It's alright I'll take this one" "Again. You've read it like a thousand times" He laughed . "Only a few times. And its my favourite" "Keep it young Rose" He smiled. "I beg your pardon?" "Keep it Rose. I know you love it so much" "Thank you so much. I don't know how to thank you" "You don't have to thank me Rose. " Rose thanked him and left.

...

Rose then left the book store. After walking around town for a while she thought it was time to go home to see her father. Just before Rose got home Cal and his assistant Lovejoy stopped her. "Morning Rose. I see you have got yourself another book" said Cal. "Yes I do. Have you read it before?" "No. I don't have time for reading. And anyway it's not right for a woman to read. I have more important things to do" "Like what?" "Taking you out. We could have dinner together" "No Cal I can't. I should be leaving I have to help my father. Goodbye Cal" "That crazy old man?" Laughed Cal and Lovejoy. "My father is not crazy. He's a geniuses" Suddenly there was a loud bang that came from the house. Rose went to see if everything was alright.

...

Rose ran home to see if her father was alright. "Papa are you okay?" Rose said as she coughed "I'm fine Rose. I'm fine. So what did you do in town?" "I got a new book. Papa do you think I'm odd because I read?" "What? Why do you think that? There is nothing wrong with reading" "Everyone is saying that women should not read. They are saying that we should cook and clean" "Don't listen to them Rose. I love you for who you are" "I love you too papa" smiled Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dedicated to Titanic4life!!! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

"What's wrong papa?" "My invention is not going well" "What do you mean? You're spent weeks in making in. Why don't we test it out?" "Ok" "Papa it works!" Happily exclaimed Rose. "It really does. Thank you Rose. I Will always believe in you" "Thanks papa. I believe in you too" They hugged. "I love you Papa" "I love you too Rose petal. Well I should get going to the fair" "Yes. And I know that you will win" "I don't know about that" "You'll see" Smiled Rose. Rose helped her Papa get ready for him to leave for the fair. Minutes later her was gone.

...

John DeWitt Bukater and his horse Felipe were traveling through the woods. It was dark and wolves could be hurd in the background. They approached a sign. John raised the light higher for him to read the words. The writing was unreadable. "Let's go this way" Felipe denied going down there. He turned his head to face the other way. "No come on Felipe! It's a short cut" They then travelled down the pathway. Felipe started to get worried. He then walked backwards. "Steady! What are you doing Felipe?!" Felipe hit a tree and bats started flying around them.

...

Moment after hitting the tree wolves started to appear. They both got scared. Felipe ran as fast as he could. John hanged on for dear life. They then ended up at the end of a cliff. As the wolves got closer Morris fell of his horse. "Felipe" He quietly said. He looked around. Picked up his hat and stood. John then noticed the wolves were getting closer to him. He ran as fast as he could to get away. He then sore a gate. He approached the gate. "Help! Help!" He shook the gate open. He fell onto the floor. The wolves grabbed onto his foot. John slammed the gate into them. After taking in everything what happened John stood and turned around to find a castle behind him. He had never seen anything like this before. The rain and strong wind began. John ran and made his way to the door.

 _ **I'll be writing Chapter 3 very soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi here is my new chapter! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose was sat at home reading her book when she heard someone at the door. She let out a sigh when she got up from the chair. Rose opened the door to find Cal. "Hello Cal. You surprised me" she said taking a few steps backwards. "I'm full of surprises Rose." "Okay so um...what do you want?" "Today I'm going to make your dreams come true" Rose turned around and walked away. He then followed her through the house. "You don't know my dreams Cal" "Sure I do. Like I said I'm full of surprises." "Okay Cal tell me one of my dreams" Cal took her hand and moved closer just enough to kiss her "Your dream is to marry me and start a family" "That is not my dream and I don't want to marry you. I don't love you and will you please just leave me alone" Rose moved away from him and opened the door. "You can leave" "Fine but you will regret this" Rose slammed the door closed behind him. She was so angry and frustrated with him. Rose opened the door slightly to see if he was gone and thank god he was gone. Rose left the house and went to the field that was at the back of the house. Rose sat on the grass and started picking flowers until she hurd a familiar noise. It was her papa's house. "Felipe" Rose stood to calm him down. "Felipe steady. Steady. Where's Papa? Where is he Felipe? You have to take me to him"

...

Rose arrived at the castle. She opened the door and slowly walked in. She then walked upstairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she went up the tower. "Hello?" "Rose?" "Papa" Rose quickly ran up the stars grabbing a candle. "Rose. How did you find me?" "It doesn't matter. I'll explain later when I get you out of here" "Rose you can't get me out" "Don't say things like that papa" "No Rose I'm serious" Rose found something to pick the lock. As Rose tried to pick the lock someone stopped her. "What are you doing?" Said an angry voice. Rose turned her head and she gasped in fear. "I'm getting my father out of here" "He is my prisoner" "I don't understand? He has done nothing. And please let him out he is catching a fever" "Do you think I care?" He awarded back. "I want you to leave now" "I don't want to leave him. Wait. Take me as your prisoner" "Rose are you crazy! He will keep you here until you die." "I don't care Papa. I just want you to go home" "Fine I'll keep you as your prisoner" The beast unlocked the door and let John out. He then grabbed Rose by the wrist and pushed her in. He then quickly locked the door. The beast then took John away. "Wait let me say goodbye to my father!" "Fine. But make it quick." "Rose why are you doing this. You go and enjoy your life" "Papa I will escape and I will enjoy my life I promise you. I love you Papa" "I love you too" The beast then took him away. Rose fell to the floor and she started crying.

...

Minutes later the beast went back to the tower. He unlocked the door. "Come on. I'll show you to your room" he said in a relaxed voice. Rose looked up confused at him. "My what?" "Your room" "my room? But I thought-" "-Do you want to stay up here for the rest of your life?" "No" "Then come with me. I also have to explain some rules" "fair enough" "I only have one rule and that is not to go to the West Wing but you can go to other places around the castle" "Why? What's in the West Wing?" "Its forbidden. Only I'm allowed to go there" They then arrived to her room. "This is your room and you will join me for dinner" "I don't want to have dinner with you" "It's not a request you will join me!" "No!" "Fine!" He said slamming the door behind him. Rose ran over to the bed and cried.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi I hope your enjoying the story so far! Dedicated to my amazing friend and amazing writer Titanic4life! If you haven't please read and follow Titanic4life! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose wiped away her tears as they ran down her cheeks "Who is it?" "It's Trudy dear" the door opened up. Trudy was a sweet little tea pot. "Don't be scared dear. Now would you like some tea to warm yourself up?" Rose nodded. "Thank you but you don't have to do this for me" "And why not?" "Because I'm a prisoner" "Don't be so hard on yourself. Why don't you go and have dinner? I'm sure your feeling hungry" "Actually I'm not hungry at the moment" "Is this about Mr Dawson?" "Yes. He is extremely rude and uncouth. I don't want to eat with him" "He may seem that way but deep down inside he is the most kind hearted man you could ever meet" "If only I could believe you" "You will sweetie. If your hungry at any point just make your way down" "Thank you Trudy"

...

Jack stormed into his room. He now couldn't feel his blood boiling. He smashed some objects out of his way. He walked over to the end of the room where a rose was. The rose was covered up by glass. On the same little table was his mirror. He picked up the mirror. He asked to see Rose. "Show me the girl" As Jack looked into the mirror he could see Rose in her room crying. Jack suddenly felt some sympathy for the girl. She had lost so much in the last few hours. Her papa and her very own freedom. Jack knew from this moment that he had to change. He set the mirror down and watched as a rose petal fell. His time was running out.

...

An hour later Rose had dinner. Mr Andrews was a candlestick and Mr.Ismay was a clock. She thought that she was crazy that she was speaking to a candlestick and a clock. But she was not crazy. They were alive. At the end of dinner they offered Rose a tour of the castle. As they approached the staircase Rose went up until they stopped her. "Miss Rose. You don't want to go up their. There is nothing to see" Said Mr Andrews as he stopped her. "Mr Andrews is right Rose. The west wing is a dusty and horrible place to go to" "Ah so that's the West wing. I wonder what he's hiding up their" Rose took a few steps up. Mr Andrews and Mr Ismay walked in front of her. "There is nothing to hide" "So that means it's okay to look at" "Rose wait! Do you like...um...reading books?" Asked Mr Andrews. "I love reading!"Smiled Rose. "Perfect come on! We will show you our library" smiled Mr Andrews. As they walked back down Rose turned and went back up the stairs without them noticing.

 _ **Sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger. This will continue on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Titanic 11912**_ ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5! I just want to thank everyone for your comments. they really mean a lot. Dedicated to my best friend Titanic4life! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

Rose walked up the staircase. She reached the top and turned left. Where she was walking was no light. She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. As Rose walked down the corridor she opened up the double doors. She looked around the room. She stopped to look at a painting. The painting had a man and a woman with their son. The boy in the painting had blond hair and blue eyes just like Jack she thought but it was hard to make out as the painting had a huge scratch mark over it. At the end of the room was a bright little red light that caught Rose's attention. Rose walked over to the light. The light was coming from a rose that was covered up by a glass. Rose lifted the glass away with the rose. She then went to touch it until Jack jumped. "What are you doing in here?" He shouted. "I'm sorry" felt tears in her eyes. He breathing became heavier by the minute. "Do you realize what you could of have done?! Get out!" Rose ran out the room leaving Jack in anger and frustration. The moment she ran out the room he felt guilty in a way.

...

"Miss Rose where are you going?" Asked Mr Ismay. Rose ran past him and ran for the door. "I can't stay here another minute" She quickly replied running out. The castle door slammed shut. As Rose got on her horse they made a run for it. They suddenly got deeper into the woods. Felipe suddenly stopped when he sore wolf's. The wolves started attacking them. Rose lost her grip and she fell into the snow. Rose grabbed a stick from a nearby tree and used it to defend herself. The wolves ripped the stick out of her hands. Rose started screaming at the top of her lungs. After a minute Jack appeared. "Get back!" He told Rose. Jack attacked all the wolves. As they left running in fear Jack turned. He looked at Rose for a moment. His breathing was heavy and his vision became blurry. Jack fell to the ground. Rose was shocked. He saved her life. Rose went over to him and she removed her coat to cover him up.

...

Jack and Rose arrived back at the castle. Jack was weak and there was a massive cut on his arm. Rose sat him down and with a damp cloth and warm water she placed it on his cut. "Ow! That hurt" "Just calm down. If you hold still it won't hurt as much" "Well if you wouldn't of had run away we wouldn't be in this situation" "The same for you. If you didn't shout at me I wouldn't of run away!" "You shouldn't be in the West wing like I told you so!" "You should learn how to control your temper!" She yelled back. Rose took his arm and gently placed the damp cloth over his cut. "Now please try to hold still. I also want to thank you for saving my life. That was very brave of you Mr Dawson" "Please call me Jack and your welcome" They smiled at each other. "I'm sorry for the way I shouted at you. I was just scared of you doing something bad" "It's okay. And I'm sorry too Jack. I shouldn't of have gone to the West wing" "It's alright Rose. I forgive you but just don't go back there" Smiled Jack"I promise Jack" Rose smiled back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy**_!

 _ **Titanic 11912:**_

The next day Jack watched Rose from a distance. She was in the snow with her horse. Jack kept his eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and for years. "I want to do something for Rose. But what can I do?" He asked Mr.Ismay. "There is chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep" "No. It has to be more then that. I know she likes book. Show her the library" smiled Mr Andrews. "Really? Would she like that?" Jack hesitantly asked "Of course she will. Rose loves to read" replied Mr Andrews.

...

"What do you want to show me Jack?" "Its a surprise. Now close your eyes. Go on" He said with a smile on his face. Rose closed her eyes. Jack waved his hand in front of her to see if they were closed and they were. He then opened the double doors and took her hands in his. They entered the room. "Can I open my eyes?" "No not yet. Wait here" Jack opened the curtains. Jack walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Alright open your eyes" Rose opened her eyes. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my god Jack. This is amazing" "Do you like it?" "I love it. Thank you so much" Rose gave him a hug. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "This is all your" "Are you serious?" "I am" "Thank you Jack" Rose hugged him again but this time it was tighter and it lasted longer. "Your very welcome. I just want to make you happy" "I've never seen so many books before. Have you read all of them?" "No. I haven't read for years. Do you have a favourite book?" "Yes I do. It's called Romeo and Juliet" "Why don't you tell me about it" "We can read it together if you want" "Okay" Jack and Rose spent the whole of the afternoon together reading Romeo and Juliet. "I love this story so much. I love the idea of star-crossed lovers killing each other because they can't be together anymore" "I can see why its your favourite book" Jack laughed. Rose playfully hit his arm. "Are you going to read it again?" "Why don't you read it to me?" Rose said giving him the book. "Rose I have something to tell you" "What is it Jack?" "I have forgotten how to read" Jack put his head down in shame. Rose felt sorry for Jack. "I'll help you read" "Really you would help me?" "Of course I will" smiled Rose. "Rose wait. Before we begin reading would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" "I would love to"

 _ **Sorry it's kinda short.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi! I have not been able to write this chapter because I was on holiday in Italy. Dedicated to Titanic4life! I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"I'm so glad that you and Rose are having a romantic candlelight dinner." Exclaimed Mr Andrews. "I still can't believe that she said yes" smiled Jack. Jack looked at himself in the mirror before steeping out the room. Jack was stood outside his room when the door on the other side of the staircase opened. There was Rose. She was wearing a yellow ballroom dress that fit her perfectly. Her natural curls was let loose. Jack smiled. They both walked down until they meet in the middle. There eyes were locked on each other. Jack took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful this evening Rose" Rose blushed slightly "Thank you and so do you" Jack offered his arms and Rose took it. They made their way down the staircase and into the dinning room.

...

After eating Rose got up from her chair and took Jack's arm. At first he was confused but he then understood that they were going for a dance. Rose placed her hand in his and then she put his other hand on her lower back. Jack swallowed nervously. Rose looked into his eyes and smiled "It's alright Jack. There is no need to be nervous around me" They then started dancing to the slow music that was playing in the background. Rose placed her hand on Jack's chest as she closed her eyes. "I never want this night to end" She said. "Me either" replied Jack.

...

After dancing Jack and Rose left the ballroom and the doors opened up leading them to a beautiful balcony area. They sat down closely to each other. Rose smiled as she looked down at her feet. Jack took her hands. And she lifted her head up to look at him. His blue eyes were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Rose, are you happy here with me?" "Yes I am" Rose looked down as her smiled faded away. "But..." she continued. "But what? What is it Rose?" Rose looked up. "I miss my father. I wish I could see him again. Just one more time" "There is away." Smiled Jack as he offered his hand for her.

 ** _Sorry to end this chapter here._**

 ** _Titanic 11912_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8. Dedicated to Titanic4life! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

"This mirror will show you anything" He said as he gave the mirror to her. "I would like to see my father, please" The mirror showed Rose her papa. Her papa was struggling to get back up on his feet. He was in the middle of the woods. "He's sick. He may be dying" Rose said with worry. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh papa" She held the mirror closer to her chest. "Rose you should go back to your father. I know he means the world to you" "So your letting me go?" "Yes. No one deserves to be locked up" "Thank you so much for understanding" Rose gave back the mirror but Jack stopped her. "Keep it Rose. I always want you to look back and remember me" He said running a hand through her hair. His hand then rested on her cheek. Rose placed a her hand on his. She held back tears as she closed her eyes. "Thank you so much for everything Jack. I will never forget you" Rose then walked away leaving Jack heartbroken. Moments after Rose left the room Mr Ismay walked it. "Mr Dawson I think this evening went really well." "I think so too but..." "but what?" "I let her go" Mr ismay cleared his throat "Say what?" "I let her go" "You...but, but why?" "Because I love her" A tear rolled down his cheek. Jack walked out onto the balcony and watched Rose faded into the woods riding her horse. He then let out a cry.

...

Rose arrived back at her village. Outside her house was Cal, lovejoy and a creepy talk skinny man she had never seen before. They stood next to a house and carriage. "Rose your back" Cal tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him back. "Don't you even think about putting your arms around me Cal! And what is going on?!" "Your father is crazy. The other day he told everyone in the village about a beast" laughed Cal. "My father is not crazy Cal" Cal, lovejoy and the skinny man laughed. "He is real!" "I don't believe you" "Fine I don't care" Rose stormed into her home. "Papa!" "Rose" They hugged. The front door broke down. Two other man grabbed Rose's father and pulled him out the house. Cal then appeared in the doorway. "No! Let go of me!" "Cal let my papa go! He is not crazy!" "I will let him go on one condition" "And what's that?" "If you marry me I will let him go" "Never!" "Fine have it your way. Take her too. She is just as crazy as he is" "No I'm not crazy!" Rose took the mirror out of her bag. "Show me the beast!" She demanded. Cal and the others were gobsmacked. Cal snatch the mirror out of her hands. "Let's go and kill the beast!" "No Cal! He is not bad. He's kind, sweet and gental" "Are you saying you have feeling for this monster?" Cal said angrily as he grabbed her arm tightly. "I do Cal. And he is no beast nor monster you unimaginable basterd!" Cal slapped her cheek and through her to the ground. The men picked her up from the ground and put her into the carriage. The door locked shut trapping her and her father. "I say we kill the beast!" Shouted Cal. "You won't get away with this Cal" "I all ready have" he smirked.

...

After Cal, lovejoy and some of the people from the village arrived at the castle Cal went to go and find Jack or as he would call him 'the beast'. Cal went hunting for 'the beast' from room to room. He had his gun ready. Cal went down a dark corridor. He opened the door and slowly walked in without making any noise. Jack looked from the corner of his eye and sore a man aiming a gun at him. Cal pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Jack on the back of the shoulder. "Ow!" Jack cried out in pain.

 ** _This will continue on the next upcoming chapter! I really hope you are enjoying it so far. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9! I can't believe this is the final chapter to this story! It has been a great joy writing this. The journey has come to an end for this story. I have really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading it. I want to thank Titanic4life for your incredible support. Your comments mean so much to me! Dedicated to my favourite author and best friend Titanic4life! Enjoy! (Ignore all my spelling errors) :)_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Cal pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Jack on the back of the shoulder. "Ow!" Jack cried out in pain. Jack stood up crying in pain. Cal walked over and pushed him out the window. Cal laughed. Jack slowly got back on his feet. As Jack slowly stood up Cal pushed him off the balcony. Jack rolled down the roof and hit the floor bellow. Cal followed him down. As Jack laid on the floor looking up at Cal, Cal demanded him to get up. "Get up! Get up!" Demanded Cal. Jack refused to listen. Cal then pushed Jack to the very edge and losing his patiences. "GET UP!. What's the matter beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Jack was giving up. He looked away. Cal ripped a piece of the castle and was about to hit Jack unit Rose arrived just in time. "NO!" She shouted. Begging for Cal to stop. "Rose" said Jack. "Cal no! Stop!" Cried Rose. Cal didn't listen. As he was about to hit Jack, Jack found his strength. Jack and Cal fighted. As they were fighting Rose entered the castle making her way up to the West wing. "Come on out and fight! Wear you in love with her beast?! Do you honestly think that she loved you when she had someone like me?!" Jack jumped from behind Cal. Jack picked him up from the through and held him out on the edge. Cal was now scared. "No please don't hurt me! Please let me go! I'll do anything" Cal pleaded. Jack became less serious and pulled him back to safety. "Get out" said Jack as he dropped Cal to the floor. "Jack!" Cried Rose from the balcony. "Rose" smiled Jack. Rose held out her hand as Jack climbed his way back up to her. He took her hand and their eyes interlocked. With his other hand he ran it through her loose red curls. "You came back" he smiled. Rose shut her eyes as she smiled. She placed both hands on his arm. Cal crept up behind Jack and stabbed him in the lower back. Jack cried out in pain. Rose grabbed hold of Jack as Cal fell to his death.

...

Rose pulled Jack over to safety and laid him gently on the floor. Rose was worried. She had tears in her eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and she stroked his cheek. "You came back" Jack said slowly dying. "Of course I came back. It's you. I couldn't stay away. Oh this is all my fault" Rose hugged him. "If only I've gotten here sooner" "Maybe it's better this way" "Shh. No don't talk like that. You'll be alright. Were together now" Rose said trying to reassure him. Jack stated coughing. "At least I got to see you one last time" Those were his last words before he died. "No...no...Jack...Jack Please come back. Please don't leave me" Tears were running down her cheeks. "I love you" Then the last rose petal fell. Mr Andrews, Mr Ismay and Trudy stood there watching as they cried. Colours of light started to hit the floor. Rose looked up and sore the floor around them turning into a different colour. Jack was then lifted up into the air. Rose and the other watched. They were slightly confused about what was going on. Jack then started to transform into a human. Jack came back down. He turned around and looked at Rose. Rose was slightly worried if he had forgotten about her. Jack smiled at her. "Rose it's me Jack" Rose hesitate for a moment. She ran her fingers through his beautiful blond hair. "It is you" They then shared the most passionate kiss. Everything and everyone else turn back to normal. Jack then got down on one knee. "Rose will you marry me?" "Yes Jack! Yes I will marry you!" They then kissed passionately.

...

The next morning Jack and Rose got married. "I love you Jack Dawson" "And I love you too" They kissed. "Would you like our first dance as husband and wife?" He asked holding out his hand. Rose smiled and took his hand.


End file.
